Pavel Chekov
by I heart Star Trek
Summary: The good, the bad, and the slightly crazy. What happens to Pavel Chekov, ensign on the USS Enterprise? To find out, you must read. A collection of drabbles, small ficlets, and other unrelated stories about everyone's favourite navigator. A/N: I use Google Translate for some Russian speaking. If you can't figure out what happens when Pavel speaks Russian, just copy paste to GT!
1. Chess

"Checkmate." The First Officer's cool, ever so logical voice pronounced.

"Already?" Chekov's brow furrowed as he replayed the game in his head and then sighed. He lifted his head up and spied the Captain enter the Rec room. "Okay, I give up. Pairhaps the Keptin vould play a game vith you, Mister Spock. You are too good for me."

"I must concur with you in that I am a better player; however I believe that all you need is practice. You show promise in becoming a fairly talented chess player."

Coming from the Vulcan, Chekov knew this to be great praise. "Thank you, Mister Spock. Hovewer, I did promise Hikaru that I'd meet him at twenty one forty and it is nearly tventy one hundred hours now."

"Of course, Mister Chekov. I would, however, not say no to another game again in the future. Perhaps we can both learn something from this experience."

"Thenk you, sair. Thet means a lot to me, considering how badly I used to play. Now, if you vould excuse me."

Spock nodded, and the young ensign hurried off to meet his friend, acknowledging the Captain as he passed by.


	2. Hold Your Fire Part 1

"Three large Romulan Birds of Prey approaching at sublight speed," Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov announced to the commanding officer. He held his finger over the phaser trigger, anticipating a battle.

"Hold your fire, Mister Chekov," the captain said, his eyes never leaving the viewer.

Pavel sighed. He wasn't going to fire; he was simply trying to keep the Romulans from blowing the ship to pieces by not giving them any chances. But the captain, being James Kirk, didn't care about his intentions. Sometimes, the captain underestimated him so much he wondered if they weren't better off with a robot controlling navigations. He knew they weren't, but he still questioned it.

"Now!" Chekov heard the order and sent three quick bursts of phaser energy at the attacking vessels. He ran to the science viewer (Mister Spock was tied down (literally) in Sickbay) and scanned the surrounding space. "Disabled, not dead." He reported.

"Return to weapons, Mister Chekov."

"Aye, sir." Chekov wondered what the captain was planning.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open communications with the Romulans."

"Aye, sir. Communications open."

"This is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. You have five Earth minutes to surrender or we will destroy you."

"Captain Kirk," a heavily accented Standard voice came back. "I am Commander Gaius. We will destroy you," he spat, "as the price for the many of our dead. I believe you 'knew' my father well. I have honour that rightfully belongs to me and I intend to get it back."

"I see." Kirk didn't respond to the 'knew my father' crack, which was tactful of him (in Chekov's mind, at least.)

"I have warned you." The Romulan terminated the connection and Chekov checked his panel.

"Sir, there are no wessels other than Commander Gaius'." As an afterthought, he added "however, they could be using the cloaking device."

"Full ranger sensor sweep, Mister Chekov."

Chekov mentally rolled his eyes (it wouldn't do to actually do so while on the bridge). Of course, the first thing he had done was a sensor scan, both short and full range. However, he did it again to appease his commanding officer.

"Scan shows no activity, sair." He widened his eyes in amazement. "Sair, there isn't even a trace of ion propulsion. Technically, that ship could not hev travelled here without leaving some form of residue. They shouldn't be here." Chekov could practically see the gears turning in the captain's head.

"Lieutenant Uhura, connect me to the Romulan vessel." The captain paused for a minute while the communications officer did so. "Commander Gaius?"

"Yes, _Captain_ Kirk?"

"I just wanted to have the chance to say goodbye. Now, Mister Chekov!"

Chekov blasted a photon torpedo at the ship. It passed right through it.


	3. Hold Your Fire Part 2

"Sair…" Chekov trailed off, uncertain how to tell the captain what he already knew. That the torpedo passed through the Romulan vessel. Suddenly, two others decloaked and fired on the _Enterprise_.

"Evasive manoeuvre, Mister Chekov."

"Aye, sair." Chekov expertly manoeuvred the ship so that it still could be seen as threatening, but not encroaching on Romulan space. He kept the vessel out of the Neutral Zone by about fifty parsecs, close enough to still see what the Roms were up to.

His finger twitched on the phaser control. "Hold fire." Kirk said softly to the navigator. "If they enter our side of the Zone," Kirk never finished his sentence. The Romulans had followed them. "Hold, Mister Chekov. Hold, hold, hold…NOW!"

Chekov fired.


	4. Hold Your Fire Part 3

The two Birds of Prey exploded into a fantastic fireworks display. Suddenly, the third ship slowly dissolved and Chekov realized that it had only been a projection created by the other two to force more of a threat on the Starfleet vessel. By not firing, he realized, they were able to trick the other, real, ships into falling in Kirk's trap and destroy them and their threat to the _Enterprise._ He was going to have to remember this.


	5. Habits Part 1

Pavel Chekov had a bad habit. Let's face it, who doesn't? But he felt that his bad habit was worse than anyone else's. It was worse than the Captain's finger drumming, worse than Mister Spock overworking himself all the time, even worse than Doctor McCoy's getting furious at the Captain every time he was injured while in a landing party. No, it was much worse than all three Senior Officers' bad habits put together. He was a procrastinator.

Now, because he was on a starship and a navigator (both things he had wanted since he was a little kid growing up in Alaska, but don't tell _anyone_ he's American!), he rarely procrastinated. However, he had just been dubbed the "worst patient [Doctor McCoy] had ever had, simply because [he] never came into Sickbay when he was supposed to." The doctor had also said that whenever Chekov went on a landing party, he ended up in Sickbay, but other than that, he never came down at all.

Reports were often started and then put aside for a few days, while something more exciting (Klingons, Romulans, new planets, landing parties, even food fights) came up. Nothing that would ever jeopardize the safety of the _Enterprise_ and her crew…


	6. Habits Part 2

It was almost time for Alpha shift to start and Chekov was hurriedly finishing his juice. Pavel never drank coffee; it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted and the one thing he said "_vas not _inwented in Russia!" He was halfway to the bridge when he remembered he hadn't finished a report, but a navigator's reports were hardly that important. He could not remember a single time a navigation report was needed on the bridge, so he didn't worry about it.

"Mister Chekov," the Captain said when he entered the bridge.

"Aye, Keptin?"

"I need that report you wrote yesterday on the navigation in this system."

"It's on a PADD in my quarters, sair." Chekov said nervously. He was in for it now. "Should I go and find it, sair?"

"That would be a good idea." The Captain replied.

Chekov quickly tied the navigations to the helm and fled the bridge, muttering curses in Russian. Thankfully, the only person on the bridge who really, really knew Russian was Sulu, though he was getting an odd look from Uhura…. He put it out of his mind and ran to his quarters. As soon as he got there, he spied the PADD on his desk and scanned it. It wasn't finished, just as he knew it wouldn't be. However, all it needed was a few more facts, so he hurriedly put some information about the nearest star in it and sent it to the Captain's PADD. He hoped the Captain would be pleased with it and not call on its lateness. However, he swore to himself he would never, EVER send in a report late again. No matter how late he had to stay up. Perhaps there was something to be said for coffee after all…


	7. Tchaikovsky

As Chekov entered his best friend's cabin, he heard odd music coming from the computer console.

"Hey, Pav!" Hikaru greeted the Russian.

"Hi Hikaru." Pavel replied distractedly. The Asian noticed immediately that Chekov was not 'here'.

"Что нового?" Hikaru asked, trying out the little Russian he knew. "Вы в порядке?"

This elicited a small smile from Pavel. "I think you means: Ты в порядке. And yes, I am fine." He met his friend's eyes and broke into a grin. "Vat is this? It sounds like, vell, I don't know exactly vat, but whoewer it is, zey are no Tchaikovsky."

"Who's Tchaikovsky, Pavel? Another famous Russian composer?"

"How did you know? Hev you heard his music before?" Pavel asked, astounded.

"No, I was just guessing. After all, _John Lennon_ was Russian, wasn't he?" Hikaru grinned.

"Hikaru, I know zat the Beatles vere English." Pavel rolled his eyes. "Hev you never heard of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Hikaru? Honestly?"

"Uh, can't say I have." Sulu admitted.

"Vell, he vas a wery famous Russian composer from ze 1800s. Here," Pavel turned on Hikaru's com/comm. "Zis is Tchaikovsky," he announced proudly as the _1812 Overture_ came on. Hikaru listened to it and found he actually like the music. The song came to a close and the march from the _Nutcracker_ ballet started.

"Wow." Sulu said, wide-eyed. "It seems Russia had some legit amazing composers."

"Legit?"

"Legitimate. They actually originated from Russia." Sulu explained. Chekov looked insulted. Of course Tchaikovsky was Russian. From where did Sulu think Tchaikovsky was from, _Australia_?


	8. Neutral

"Klingons to the starboard, sir." Pavel Chekov reported as Captain Kirk and Mister Spock made their way onto the bridge.

"Shields up." Kirk ordered. Chekov didn't understand what had happened. It was true that this planet was neutral; however, it was located in Federation space. The Klingons had violated the treaty by establishing orbit around it.

"Shields full strength." Chekov stated. Why couldn't they find a neutral planet where there were no Klingons, Romulans, or insane native people? A planet that was not in disputed territory. A planet that was simply ready to join the Federation and was at a nice technological place in history and whatnot. It was as if fate conspired against the crew of the _Enterprise_. He sighed, and looked at the viewer.

"Sensor readings show one K'Vort class Bird of Prey in an established orbit around the planet." Chekov heard Spock report. He readied himself for battle, trying to hide the streaks on the phaser trigger.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open communications with the Klingons." Kirk ordered. Chekov watched the screen with interest as the Klingon commander turned to face the viewer. "Who are you and why are you in Federation space?" Kirk demanded. Chekov noticed that the Captain was perspiring ever so slightly on the back of his neck.

The Klingon replied: "This is a neutral planet. It is not allied with the Federation."

"However, it is in Federation space. Establishing orbit around it is an act of war." Chekov readied the photon torpedoes so that all he had to do was aim it, if he was ordered to shoot.

"We have come to offer its people a place in our Empire as trading partners." The Klingon shot back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sub-commander Kal. Who are you?"

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_." The Captain told him. Chekov knew that their ship had something of a, er, reputation with the, ah, Klingons. Suddenly, Kirk shouted "Raise the shields!" Chekov raised them as fast as he could, but it was too late. A surge of power went through the navigations console as the Klingon phaser struck the shield. Chekov could feel the energy flowing through his hands as the safety override was overridden. He worked frantically to try and contain the energy so it would not travel the circuits over to Sulu's panel. There was no point in the both of them getting hurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sulu come closer to him. As Sulu reached out, supposedly to try and pry Chekov's hands off the board, Chekov roughly kneed him away.

"Sulu, no." Chekov managed to get out. "No touch. No point." He grimaced and could feel sweat trickle down his back. Chekov could hear Captain Kirk giving orders, but could not tell what he was saying. Biting his cheek, he strained to understand the Captain. He thought he heard Doctor McCoy's voice on the speaker, but he wasn't certain. He tried harder to listen. Yes, that was the Doctor. It seemed that Captain Kirk wanted him on the bridge. Chekov assumed there had been other injuries on the bridge, unless his board had been the only one that shorted.

McCoy was on the bridge, suddenly, kneeling next to him. "Well, Ensign, what did you do to yourself this time?"

"It vas not my fault, Doctor." Chekov defended himself.

"Bones, how soon can you fix his hands?" Kirk asked McCoy. Chekov wondered why the Captain was so concerned. His hands were a little burned, that was all.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe less." McCoy replied. Chekov suddenly thought that maybe he was to accompany a landing party down to talk to the Klingons.

"Well, have him back here in fifteen, then. Lieutenant Uhura, send a message to the Klingon ship telling them to beam down to the planet in twenty of our minutes."

"Aye, sir." She recorded and sent the message and listened for a reply. "Their officer said that will be satisfactory."

"Now, wait a minute, Jim. He's not going down there right after having his hands burnt from a shorted circuit." McCoy protested. Chekov thought he would be quite alright if he could only go to Sickbay and have someone fix his hands. He would even beam to the Klingon ship if their doctor would heal his hands, he thought wryly. "Oh, no you won't." McCoy said. Chekov realized he must have spoken aloud. Oops…

"Now, Jim. This man is coming with me. If I'm done with him in fifteen minutes, then he'll report back. If not, he won't." McCoy said. "Now, you'll come along with me, Ensign."

"Yes, Doctor." Chekov acquiesced.


	9. Samples

Chekov was not happy. Doctor McCoy had spent the last two and a half hours poking him with hypos and taking samples. Almost every time the Doctor took a sample, he said it wouldn't hurt and he would just take a little. Ha! Biggest lie ever. Chekov felt as though if he had to give another sample, he would literally die. He thought that going to Sickbay was something to deter the Klingons. He hadn't thought that the Doctor had actually meant mending his hands right that instant. And then taking samples of the freshly healed hand. It was a wonder he was still alive! He glanced at the chronometer on the wall and happily saw that it was time for Alpha lunch break. After being released from Sickbay, he made his way to Mess Hall 2 and met with Hikaru for something to eat.

"It vas terrible!" Chekov exclaimed for the tenth time.

"Pavel, that's the tenth time you've said that!" Hikaru laughed at his friend.

"Repetition is necessary for humans to learn things," Nyota said seriously, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"But vhut does vun learn from people taking samples from them?" Pavel whined. Why couldn't they agree with him?

"Doctor McCoy takes samples of different tissues, muscles, nerves, et cetera, to make certain that your body is working properly." Nyota explained, to anyone else explaining something patiently to a whiny ensign. To her friends however, she was teasing.

"I don't see him taking samples of you every other day!" Pavel shook his head in genuine frustration.

"That's because he doesn't. You're special." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Special?" Pavel had to laugh at this. "If I vas so special, he vould vant to preserve me and not take any more samples!" He glanced at the chronometer. "I hev to calibrate the sensors at navigations," he muttered, leaving the table (and his laughing friends). Why couldn't they see that samples were not fun and did not make him special?

Later, after his last shift, Pavel reluctantly followed Hikaru to the gymnasium to practice fencing. Fencing wasn't bad, it just wasn't his thing. He lunged and faked, practiced his _Balestra_, parried and coupéd. He even caught Hikaru Passing Forward, something he immediately recognized as illegal (after three months).

The wall comm unit whistled. Hikaru put down his foil and answered it.

"Hey, Sulu. Is Chekov there?" Doctor McCoy's voice asked. Pavel frantically gestured at Hikaru that he was not there and darted out the door.

"I saw him a few minutes ago," Sulu said truthfully, "but I'm not certain where he is now. Sorry Doctor."

"It's fine. I just wanted to run a psychological profile on him. He seems to be inexplicably terrified of hypos."

Sulu grinned. "He does, doesn't he?" He agreed, releasing the intercom button. Chekov walked back into the room. "Where were you?" He teased.

"I had something to do." Pavel said dismissively.

"Right when Doctor McCoy called looking for you?" Hikaru laughed.

"Coincidence," Pavel shrugged his shoulders and picked up his foil. Ten minutes later, the doors to the gym opened and Doctor McCoy walked in, raising his brow at what he saw.

"I thought you didn't know where he was!" McCoy breathed out, livid.

"He ran away when the intercom buzzed," Sulu countered.

"Right then, Mister Chekov. I've got a form here with the Captain's and First Officer's signatures on it that states if you don't come down to Sickbay immediately, you are going to be court-marshaled for ignoring a direct order, Ensign." Pavel hung his head and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sulu smirking at him.

"I'll go down to Sickbay vith you right now, Doctor," Chekov said desolately.

"Oh yes, Mister Sulu?"

Puzzled, Hikaru acknowledged the Doctor. "Yes sir?"

"You can come down with us. You haven't been down to Sickbay in a few months. You're long overdue for a complete physical examination." McCoy ordered Sulu.

Chekov grinned at his friend with a look that said: If I'm going, you're coming down with me. Hikaru started protesting. "Doctor, I'm certain if you check your records, I was there,"

"Ninety-seven days ago at thirteen hundred hours, yes, I did check your record, Lieutenant."

Two hours and forty minutes later, the crew saw the two of them (Chekov and Sulu) walking back from Sickbay, plotting what sounded like something to do with 'accidentally' losing the Doctor's hypo supply.


	10. Revenge on the Samples

"All right, so here's the plan," Chekov said softly. "В гамма-сдвиг, мы проникнуть в Sickbay, притвориться, что мы что-то нужно от головной боли, и когда дежурный квитанции, чтобы получить его, мы должны получить все hypos мы можем найти и утилизировать надлежащим образом."

Sulu nodded his approval. "Хорошо, получил ero."

Together, the duo set out to put their plan in motion.

"Aah," Chekov cried out as they neared Sickbay. "My head is killing me. Hikaru, do you think vun of ze nurses vould make eet better?"

"Depends," Sulu responded, "on who the nurse is. Let's find out." Together they entered Sickbay. "Nurse Chapel," he called out. "Chekov here has a terrible headache. Is there something you can do for him that doesn't include a hypospray?"

Nurse Chapel frowned. "I may be able to convince the replicator to create a twenty-first century medicine called _Ibuprofen_. Let me check it out. I'll be back in maybe fifteen minutes, so just stay here." The boys waved to her as she left.

"Okay, Hikaru, you know ze plan. Stand guard and if anyvun at all comes, pretend zat you hev fainted. Meanvhile, I vill put all ze hyposprays I can find in zes bag. Let's do zis." Chekov quickly opened the storage boxes and took out all the hyposprays. Not the medicines, just the applicators. Then, he moved on to each of the empty offices until he was certain that there were none left. He handed the bulging bag to Sulu. Chekov now needed a way to get out of taking twenty-first century medicine. Just when the Nurse turned the corner, he grabbed a startled off-duty crewman who was passing by and kissed her passionately. She walked away in a daze. "Ah, my headache eez gone. Nurse, vhy vould kissing a girl make my headache go avay?"

Nurse Chapel then explained about brain chemistry. Pavel was wide-eyed; he hadn't thought there would be a real explanation. After listening to her, they made their escape.

The next day, when Doctor McCoy needed a hypospray to administer a vitamin shot to the Captain, as a result of the Captain's bad eating habits and lack of exercise, he could not find one anywhere. This of course, resulted in a famous McCoy tirade and, therefore, the crying of many young, female nurses. (Need I say this?) When the landing party returned from their mission on a foreign planet, they did not receive hypos…

Chekov was truly frightened, though not so much that he couldn't appreciate the irony of it. All he had meant to do was make the Doctor think about all the hypos that he used on the navigator. Instead, now the Captain was suffering from a little known disease from the twenty-first century known as….diabetes. Of course, it wasn't _completely_ Chekov's fault. The Captain had to at least partially share the blame; after all, it was _his_ eating habits that led him to this.

After many more hypos and samples and who knows what else (aside of course, from Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk), the Captain was cured of his diabetes. Oh yes, unfortunately, the lab had been successful at replicating a new supply of hyposprays for Doctor McCoy.


	11. The Perfect Shore Leave

A Perfect Vacation

"Are you ready, Hikaru?" Chekov called to his friend.

"Give me a minute," Sulu responded, chuckling at the younger man's impatience. "The transporter isn't going anywhere!"

"No, but Lieutenant Kyle is, so if ve vant to beam down, ve must do it before Kyle goes on leave!" Chekov retaliated. "Also, Pappy isn't going to wait for us forever!"

"Pappy would come up here and drag us off the ship himself," Sulu laughed as he realized this.

"Vell, zat's true." Chekov conceded. "But you don't vant him to do zat!" Sulu grabbed the last of what he needed and the two men raced down the hall to the Transporter Room just in time to catch Kyle. "Lieutenant Kyle!" Chekov said.

The Lieutenant had been about to leave for off-duty. He grinned at the two and said: "Let me guess, alcohol and pretty girls?"

"Nope." Chekov replied.

"We're going to see Pavel's great-grandfather," Sulu explained. "Then, maybe we'll slip in a few bars after."

"Well, have fun," Kyle said. "Are the coordinates fed through?"

"They should be," Chekov replied, "I fed them through this morning." He watched as the Transporter Chief energized the board and he felt himself shimmer onto the Earth. He took a deep breath. "Ah, nothing like fresh air."

"Pavel, you're in the Starfleet Command Training Centre's transporter room." Sulu turned to the technician. "Moscow, Russia, please." The technician nodded and reenergized the transporter. This time, they arrived in Russia.

"Pappy!" Chekov called out as they stepped off the pad. The older Russian's eyes lit up as he saw his great-grandson run towards him.

"Pavel! It's good to see you, my boy. And who's this?" Pappy asked.

"Pappy, you remember my friend, Hikaru." Chekov responded.

Pappy grinned. "Of course I do. Now, to celebrate your shore leave, I've booked us a table at a special restaurant. Been saving some credits for this for a while now, so the two of you had better enjoy it."

"We will, Pappy," Sulu reassured him. "We're just glad we were able to get shore leave before we left orbit."

The old man's eyes crinkled in a smile. "You two been taking care of each other, right?" He said sternly.

"Of course, Pappy," Chekov sounded insulted, though he never was by his great-grandfather. "On ze ship, ve're like hot glue. Never vun vithout ze other." Sulu suddenly wondered how he had never noticed that Pavel's accent was stronger than his great-grandfather's.

"Is this true, Hikaru?" Pappy asked. "Are the two of you as tight as my great-grandson says?"

"Tighter," Sulu said solemnly, causing the Russians to laugh. He had to grin at the scene the three of them were making. They walked along to a fancy restaurant. "Let me guess, a traditional Russian dinner?"

Pappy shook his head. "We're having the works of a Milky Way Tour. A sample of everything from here to Orion and back!"

"Pappy…"

"Yes, Hikaru? Speak up, boy!" Pappy grinned.

"Don't say the word 'sample' around Pavel. I'll explain later," Sulu said, taunting the younger man.

"Sulu," Pavel whined, "you don't need to tell everything zat happens on ze ship. Besides, I _like_ zis kind of sample!"

"I can't wait for this story," Pappy said, clapping his hands together.

"Pavel has _tyranophobia_." Sulu said mockingly.

"Sulu, shut up!" Pavel snapped. He instantly recomposed himself. "Sorry, but still. Sulu doesn't need to use that vord all ze time!"

"All right, settle down boys! We're here and ready for the fun to start. Waiter!" Pappy called.

"Yes, sir?" A young Andorian came to take their orders.

"Reservation for Chekov."

"Right this way, sirs." She said kindly. They followed her to a table in a private suite. Pavel unconsciously raised an eyebrow curiously at the arrangements. "Please, sirs, ring the bell when you are ready to order." She bowed to them and then backed out.

"And that's why you should never use the 's' word around Pavel Andreievich Chekov," Sulu finished grandly. He smirked across the table at Pavel, who was watching Pappy who was trying not to laugh. Finally, Sulu said: "Pappy, we both know you want to laugh. You may as well get it out!" And then Pappy burst into full belly guffaws at the story. Even Pavel had to laugh at his great-grandfather's reaction.

"Vell, it vasn't funny at ze time," Pavel protested half-heartedly. He stabbed at his lamb _pelmeni__1_ (of course there were Russian foods, as well as Orion, Saurian, Vulcan, and a variety of Earth dishes, among others).

"But it is now!" Pappy chewed his _kreila__2_ thoughtfully. "We should do this again sometime, boys."

"Of course Pappy," Sulu agreed, savouring the last of his _hari__3_. He took a cautious sip of Saurian brandy, unconsciously smiling.

"Well, I think this wraps up the evening," Pappy said. "I know you two probably have some bars to hit, girls to pick up…" He winked knowingly at Pavel and Sulu. "It was nice to see you again. Until next time," Pappy waved and walked down the street to the civilian transporter system.

"Vell, who are ve to disobey my great-grandfather?" Pavel asked his friend rhetorically. Sulu grinned and the two waltzed down the street until they found a dingy old bar on the outskirts of town.

"This is the best bar on this side of San Fran!" Sulu declared. "Let's get some drinks."

Three hours later, two drunk Starfleet officers made their way to Starfleet Headquarters. They had had various beers, brandy, coolers, rums, vodkas, whiskey, and wines.

Needless to say, Doctor McCoy was not very happy when he was told to deal with them.

Pelmeni1 – Russian dumplings

Kreila2 – a Vulcan flatbread, similar to a scone

Hari3 – Andorian bread eaten at mealtime


	12. Reliant

Final Chapter

A/N: this takes place after TOS with the movies.

Pavel Andreivich Chekov stared incredulously at the message on his PADD. Not only was he being promoted, but reassigned to another ship to be the First Officer to the newly promoted Captain Terrell onboard the _Reliant_; he also had the option of First Officer onboard the _Excelsior_, who as of yet, still had no captain. Although he didn't know Terrell personally, he felt he should accept this offer so he could get out into space again. There was something about being in space, he felt, that made it so that he needed to be up there as much as possible. He quickly sent back a reply to the admiral who promoted him and lay on his bed, thinking.


End file.
